El ciclo de la serpiente
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: •One-Shot!•"Eres la serpiente ponzoñosa, la culpable de esta guerra, la culpable de tu muerte y de todas las desgracias del pasado y el futuro. Kikyō, no puedes eliminar esa ponzoña, porque contrario a lo que crees, lo sucio no puede purificarse, sin embargo lo puro siempre se puede ensuciar… corromper. "#151 Retos a Pedido. Foro ¡Siéntate!


**Núm. de palabras:** 1677.

**Disclaimer:**

1-InuYasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

2-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

3-Este fic es en respuesta al reto número #151 propuesto por Evangeline Odette propuesto en el foro ¡Siéntate! en el topic de "Retos a Pedido." **(** www. /topic/ 84265/ 89914320 /1/**)**

* * *

**El ciclo de la serpiente.**

_"A algunos hombres los disfraces no los disfrazan, sino los revelan. Cada uno se disfraza de aquello que es por dentro."_

-Gilbert Keith Chesterton.

* * *

El cielo mostraba ese mágico acontecimiento que sucedía a diario, gracias a la madre naturaleza, como lo era el cambio del día a la noche. Éste era justamente ése momento, en el cual bondadosamente el Sol se ocultaba para poder permitirle a la Luna brillar en el firmamento por un rato.

Sin embargo, al parecer esta noche los planes eran otros; nubes oscuras se fueron arremolinando alrededor de la platinada esfera, tratando de protegerla, de esconderla de las imponentes presencias que se encontraban en un punto cualquiera del bosque.

Él, un medio-demonio con ansias de poder infinito, con un solo objetivo; conseguir la Shikon no Tama y así convertirse en el demonio más poderoso que existió jamás. Al menos, esos eran los únicos deseos que se permitía tener.

Pues había otros deseos... pasiones enterradas, debajo de los restos putrefactos y malditos, que alguna vez fueron los monstruos que dieron origen a lo que hoy era Naraku.

Un ser vil al que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo jugar con las mentes y corazones hasta resquebrajarlos, hasta destruirlos. No importaba de quien se tratase; ya fuera humano o demonio, un sucio asesino o un dulce infante.

La ambición lo convirtió en eso.

Ella, una sacerdotisa resucitada. Que en sus tiempos de vida era, probablemente, la persona más pura que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Poseía esa pureza única de las cosas que nunca han sido afectadas… inmaculada. Y después de todo, eso fue Kikyō, intocable.

Y lo seguía siendo, al menos para quien tenía frente a ella, el que cuando humano pactó con el diablo para hacerla suya.

Y helos aquí en esta noche, frente a frente, en un bosque que seguía siendo el mismo desde hacía siglos, a diferencia de esos dos que en cincuenta años se habían transformado a algo que nunca en su vida pensaron; del bandido Onigumo únicamente quedaban los malos pensamientos y sentimientos, y de Kikyō quedaba su poder, ése que le valió innumerables enemigos y fanáticos; seguidores que en su tiempo la elevaron casi tan alto como a un mismísimo santo, pero la mirada cálida y bondadosa de antaño se había esfumado al igual que su corazón palpitante.

Sentimientos de odio y resentimiento la invadieron; siendo estos su principal motor en su nueva no vida.

Pero ya no tenía caso continuar rememorando viejas tragedias, era mejor volver al instante presente, al porqué de la inusual reunión entre esos dos.

Naraku en esta ocasión se había desprendido de su ya acostumbrado atuendo de piel de babuino, cambiándolo por un kimono tan negro como su cabello, haciendo que su pálida piel y sus carmines ojos contrastaran con toda su oscuridad.

—Naraku, qué sorpresa que estés aquí —habló Kikyō con su usual desinterés por todo y apenas mirando al híbrido frente a ella— ¿Se puede saber a qué debo tu visita?

El aludido no contestó, ¿cómo podría hacerlo sin exponerse, sin avergonzarse?

Kikyō se deslizó sutilmente por el tronco del árbol hasta quedar sentada en las raíces de éste, para él ése insignificante acto le fue como un escupitajo al rostro. ¿Acaso esa mujer creía que no merecía el suficiente respeto como para por lo menos estar cara a cara? Al parecer no.

La sacerdotisa tenía los ojos cerrados, su cara era totalmente neutra; indescifrable saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos, si es que los estaba teniendo. La observó por innumerables minutos, contemplando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con cada inspiración y exhalación, las que eran ahora más un hábito que una necesidad.

Tendida ahí, con su pálida belleza, provocaba hacerle innumerables cosas que resultarían muy placenteras para Naraku; una de ellas, degollarla o bien romper el níveo cuello en tantas partes como fuera posible, sacarle los ojos para desaparecer esa destello de superioridad que siempre mostraba también era muy incitante.

Borró con un pestañeo las tentadoras imágenes de su cabeza y respondió a la anterior pregunta con frialdad.

—Dijiste que me entregarías algo, ¿acaso lo habías olvidado? —no era total verdad ni total mentira, pero la razón de que estuviera delante suyo era más que meramente profesional.

La miko abrió los ojos, enfocando la vista en nada, sacó de su kosode un frasco con pálidos fragmentos rosáceos y extendió su mano hacia el híbrido, dándole el recipiente.

Naraku acercó la mano, esperando pero al ver que no volaría a su mano hizo ademán de arrebatarlo a la sacerdotisa, quien sorprendentemente esquivó su movimiento.

—Y espero tú no hayas olvidado tu parte —contestó por su parte, lanzando el frasco, el cual fue atrapado hábilmente. La mirada escarlata se fijó en ella con duda, como si no tuviera idea de qué le hablaban—. InuYasha; déjalo fuera de esto.

El hanyō enarcó una ceja y miró los trozos de la perla, ahora obscuros y opacos entre sus dedos y sonrió con sorna, Kikyō lo observó fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Así, se sostuvieron la mirada por tiempo interminable.

—Vaya, vaya, quién diría… después de tanto tiempo la _gran_ Kikyō sigue empecinada en aquel híbrido.

A la antedicha eso le pareció bastante irónico, apenas y era eso.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo esta vez con una mirada furibunda—, no tienes qué ver en esto.

El individuo soltó una carcajada gutural, echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y le devolvió una mirada maliciosa.

—Te equivocas, _querida Kikyō_ —se burló, comenzando a caminar lentamente alrededor del árbol donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa—. Los tres, muy a pesar de quien sea, estamos unidos por un hilo que nos estruja hasta sangrar. Y tú, Kikyō, eres la culpable de todo esto; eres la causante de cada una de las desgracias que acontecieron y las que vendrán en el futuro. Y por más que ignores mis palabras y niegues a ti y al resto del mundo estás corrompida, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque también tú guardas rencor, odias y buscas venganza, y después para limpiar tus culpas vas y ayudas a los miserables.

La voz perversa y grave la intimidó en lo más mínimo. Conocía a Naraku y sus juegos y ella no era como la chiquilla de Kagome a la que fácilmente se podía hacer mella en su corazón y jugar a placer con sus emociones y pensamientos.

—Erras si crees que eres tan importante como para merecer mi odio —desde sus diferentes alturas continuaron con el intercambio de miradas.

—No hablaba de mí, me refería más bien a InuYasha —por primera vez en toda la noche, al fin el rostro de la mujer mostró expresión, la cual rápidamente recompuso.

—Yo no…

—Claro que lo odias Kikyō, porque aunque no lo quieras admitir, InuYasha fue quien te mató. No importa lo que ahora sepas, no importa cuánto te convenzas de que fue una trampa; jamás podrás cambiar el hecho de que él provocó tu muerte, él te hirió, él fue el que te maldijo mientras morías.

La situación era inverosímil; ninguno de ellos era lo que se pudiera considerar conversadores y a pesar de eso ahí estaban desenterrando el pasado, el verdadero. No era que de la nada la empatía hubiera surgido sino algo más… difícil de explicar. Era el compartir un mismo estigma.

— ¡Fuiste tú! La mente enferma de Onigumo, su obsesión lo llevó a entregar su pútrida alma, para poseer algo que a sabiendas jamás le pertenecería. Y tú nunca Naraku, ni con diez perlas de Shikon serás un demonio pues no eres más que un saco de carroña que finge ser Dios.

La sacerdotisa, se empezaba a salir de sus casillas, Naraku había tocado el justo punto para desestabilizarla y poniéndose de pie lo encaró, sin importarle en ser inferior en altura, y cuando habló lo hizo entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa.

El juego era de ambos.

En un arranque de ira tomó a la sacerdotisa por el cuello tan fuerte que ni el oxígeno podía colarse por su garganta, claro que eso, a la muchacha, no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

—Y tú no eres Kikyō, no eres más que una versión defectuosa y hueca de sí misma. La Kikyō que deseaba Onigumo era una de pulso y corazón palpitante —un pequeño brillo de rencor se instaló en las orbes castañas—y por ayudar a un bandido que estaba condenado al averno recibiste tu castigo, hay cosas en las que nadie debe interferir… como en el descanso de los muertos.

—Entonces mátame, ya me mataste una vez, ¿qué importa si lo haces de nuevo? —lo retó con voz ecuánime.

Las manos masculinas respondieron a sus palabras, apretando más el cuello, el híbrido ya podía sentirlos fraccionarse, la percibió estremecerse (a pesar de saber que un cadáver no podía sentir dolor) y un ardor placentero le recorrió las venas, casi excitante.

Pero aún no era pertinente deshacerse de ella. Así que aflojó el agarre.

—No te engañes Kikyō, no es porque guarde algún patético sentimiento por ti la razón para que no te mate. No me creas tan miserable como para eso, sino que… ¿para qué acabar con algo que ya está acabado desde hace tiempo? Arrastra contigo al infierno al hanyō que proclamas es tuyo o bien lárgate sola. Únicamente ten presente que en tierra o infierno, en vida o muerte no podrás deshacerte de mí —dijo, a la vez unía su frente con la de la fémina, en un acto que fue todo menos romántico y prosiguió con su discurso—. Estamos conectados, a cada uno de nosotros lo recorre la misma ponzoña por el cuerpo… en un ciclo interminable. Infinito. Ese veneno es el que hace continuar esta guerra, de la que seré el único vencedor.

—Eliminaré esa ponzoña —manifestó segura con las miradas y frentes aún unidas.

—No puedes, por dos razones. Primero; contrario a lo que crees, lo sucio no puede purificarse sin embargo lo puro siempre se puede ensuciar… corromper. Segundo; tú eres la serpiente que inyectó el veneno, eres la causante de esta batalla y ni siquiera tu muerte acabará con ella.

No entre tanto su alma siguiera presente en ese mundo. Ya fuera en ella o alguien más.

* * *

¡Por el amor de Deos! Díganme que no quedó muy OoC, ¡díganmelo! *va y llora en un rincón* no sé cómo decirlo; considero un poco fuera de sus caracteres que estos dos estuvieran tan platicadores y todo eso, pero espero ustedes me den su opinión. **Sí, te hablo a ti, el que se piensa ir sin dejar review,** te lo advierto, soñaras con que salgo de debajo de tu cama a jalarte los pies si no lo haces (?. Y a ti **Eva**, estás en libertad de apedrearme sino cumplí con el reto, anda, no pondré resistencia

Ya, aclarando el título que puede y preste a confusión, hago referencia al uróboros.

**Uróboros:** es un símbolo que muestra a un animal serpentiforme que engulle su propia cola y que conforma, con su cuerpo, una forma el ciclo eterno de las cosas, también el esfuerzo eterno, **la lucha eterna o bien el esfuerzo inútil**, ya que el ciclo vuelve a comenzar a pesar de las acciones para impedirlo.

Aquí yo me fui por la interpretación que tengo de esta relación de Naraku/Kikyō, incluyendo un poco a InuYasha como a los tres que forman parte del interminable de una lucha inútil, en este caso, de Naraku por hacer suya (en una manera u otra) a Kikyō o la de InuYasha por estar junto a Kikyō a pesar de saber que nada será como lo era. También pienso que Kikyō le guarda rencor a InuYasha por su muerte aunque el no haya sido el que la traicionó ni nada porque, bueno, ella murió y resucitó creyendo eso, en su alma está encarnado ese resentimiento.

Y por último, contrario a lo que pueda parecer a simple vista, en toda esta analogía la serpiente; la causante de ese "reguero de ponzoña" es Kikyō porque, bueno, si ella no hubiera ayudado a Onigumo él no se habría obsesionado con ella, dado su alma a los demonios y todo eso que ya sabemos que ocurrió.

Okis, eso es todo por ahora, espero nos leamos pronto y adiosito. Besos :*


End file.
